Tramped Cards
Tramped Cards is a season 109 episode of HTFF. Plot Cap is trying to put 2 pieces of card carefully on the top to complete their card house game. Snappy just watching it nervously as Cap's big head might make the cards collapse. It's been few minutes and Cap still not moving because too scared to make the cards collapse, plus his limited vision to see something directly. Snappy decides to take Cap's place to placing to cards but his claws make it harder. He later accidentally throws the card away as he trying to not cut it in half. Outside of the house, Mel and Handy are visiting the house before Handy's head get sliced in half by the card. Mel managed to grabs the card and later get inside the house as Kitty Kat inviting her. Mel opens the door where Snappy and Cap are, accidentally making the card house shakes. Nervous Cap trying to keep it in balance. Mel later gives the card to Snappy but trips by one card on the floor and about to falls onto the table. Snappy manages to grab her and saved the game, but his claw actually impales one of her eyes. Cap quickly grabs a pillow and covers Mel's head to make sure her scream doesn't ruin their card house game. Kitty Kat later seen aiding Mel's eye while offer the visitors some milk but Cap and Snappy are too focused on finishing the game. Kitty also offers them some cat food, which attracts random cat to appears at the window. Kitty is happy and excited what she sees, quickly run into the window to grab the cat, accidentally pushes Cap. Snappy kicks Cap's head away from the cards so he won't falls into it. Cap lands into Kitty with the cat, which later causing the cat to attack him and 2 cards fly from them again. Mel once again managed to grab one card but forgot about another card, which flies out of the window again. The card flies directly into Velo, who is riding a bicycle to send a mail and also covers his face. Velo can't see anything in front of him and later get beheaded by a road sign. Origami later appears and sees the card flies near her. She takes the card and making a "paper plane" from it before Snappy suddenly appears and jumps to tosses it back into the room. The paper plane(the card) actually flies through Origami's head before flies back into the room. Cap trying to grab the "paper plane" but due his limited vision, he misses the card and causing Kitty with the cat chasing it around the room. Cap is panicked as they might ruining their game and shakes the whole room. He later trips over the cat food and distracting the cats. Cap succeeds grabbed the card but actually about to falls straight into the card house. Snappy enters the room and sees falling Cap, then managed to pulls him away but also cut his feet off. Snappy is continuing the game but can't found one more card anywhere. Mel is seen playing with that one card and forgetting about the card house game. Legless Cap quickly grabs the card from her but only get his face sliced off by Mel with the card. Mel is shocked and later trips over Cap's face and falls into the floor with the card, which later impales her head. Snappy pulls out the card from Mel's head until turns his back and sees Kitty Kat is playing around the table with the cat again, also crashing into the card house. The cards tossed off and shoot directly towards Snappy's weak joints, which cut off all his limbs. Snappy somehow still survived until the "paper plane" flies into his neck and decapitates him. The episode ends when 2 cards fall back into the table and successfully form a triangle, before Kitty Kat and the cat ruin it again. Moral "Your cards are in your hand and you are free to play them the way you want!" Deaths *Handy's head is sliced by a card. *Velo is beheaded by a road sign. *The "paper plane" is pierced through Origami's head. *Cap's face is sliced off by a card. *Mel's head is impaled by a card. *Snappy is decapitated by the "paper plane". Injuries *Mel's eye is impaled by Snappy's claw. *Cap's feet are sliced off by Snappy. *All Snappy's limbs are cut off by the cards. Trivia *This marks Mel's first kill and her debut in regular HTFF episode. *All deaths in this episode are only caused by the last 2 cards for the card house game. Also all the deaths involving their heads. *The title is derived from the words"trump cards". *Pitch is seen as a poster inside the room. Category:Season 109 episodes Category:Fan Episodes